Klaroline in New Orleans
by luciaxoxo
Summary: It has been a year since Klaus left for New Orleans. Caroline went to college with Tyler after her graduation and everything became different between them. Caroline was always with her thoughts somewhere else and that somewhere else was Klaus. She wasn't able to get him out of her mind. Will she finally admit her feelings for Klaus and leave Mystic Falls behind?


_Klaroline in New Orleans_

Chapter 1

It has been a year since Klaus left for New Orleans.  
Caroline went to college with Tyler after her graduation and everything became different between them. It became strange between them. Caroline was always with her thoughts somewhere else and that somewhere else was Klaus. She wasn't able to get him out of her mind and Tyler noticed it.

Tyler and Caroline made lunch and Tyler noticed that something was wrong.  
"Care? What's wrong?" He said.  
"Nothing." Caroline simply answered.  
"Nothing? It doesn't seem like nothing Caroline and you know it. So please tell me what is bothering you. I know the last year wasn't easy for us, but I don't want to lose you." Tyler said with a worried face.  
"It's just the whole situation. The situation between us. Sometimes it just doesn't feel right anymore." Caroline sighed.  
"Maybe you're right. But you are always somewhere else with your thoughts! Even when we kiss, it doesn't feel like you really want to. It's because of Klaus right?" Tyler glanced with an angry face at Caroline.  
"I don't know! I am so confused right now. I mean you were on the run and suddenly you were back again and as much as I love you Tyler, I don't think we work out anymore. You started a new life when you were on the run and I did the same." Caroline said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"So you are admitting that you feel something for Klaus and he is the reason why you want to break up with me? He has caused nothing than pain! He killed my mother and let's not forget that he wanted to kill me to?!" Tyler shouted at Caroline.  
"He is not the reason why I am breaking up with you! It's the whole situation! Of course I know that. I would never forget that!" Caroline said angrily.  
"He is the bad guy Caroline! You hated him! But you know what? If you want to live a happy life with him, go on! I am not stopping you. Be together with the man who ruined all of our lifes." Tyler said disappointed.  
"Tyler I am so so sorry! You are a great man and I love you, but maybe you and me aren't meant to be together. Maybe it's not our time." Tyler looked into Carolines eyes and he saw a few tears streaming down her face. Tyler began to feel a little bit bad for shouting at her, so he gave her last short hug and said:"As much as I hate to say it you were right that maybe we should move on. Goodbye Care."  
Caroline gave him a last small smile and a second later he was gone.  
Tyler, her first real love. He had so many memories with him and they went together through so much. But her feelings for Klaus were to strong to deny.

Later that day she was still thinking about pretty much everything. Her break-up with Tyler and of course Klaus. Was he even still interested in her? She teased him so much in the past, so she wouldn't blame him if he forgot her. Although they shared a few text messages in the past year, they never saw each other again after graduation. The urge to see him became bigger and without even thinking about it she packed up her stuff and took the next flight to New Orleans. She was sitting in the plane and she didn't even texted him that she was on her way. She was kind of scared of his response. What if he didn't want to see her? So she decided not to text him. To her mom she said that she will be on vacation and Elena and Damon were somewhere in the world, so she didn't tell them either. Also because she was afraid of their reaction. They would have thought that she is crazy.  
"We now arrived in New Orleans. Thank you and have a nice stay." The captain said and everybody began to clap.  
She got off the plane and took a cab.  
"Where shall I drive you?" The cab driver said.  
"To the Malia Hotel, please." Caroline answered and the cab driver dropped her at the Hotel off. She took her luggage and went to her hotel room.  
2 hours later she put on some nicer clothes and she decided to go to a bar. She first wanted to get her thoughts a little bit clearer with the magic help of alchohol.  
She went to the next bar and sat down a bar stool.  
"One Whiskey please." Caroline said."  
She got her drink and suddenly someone began to sing on the stage. He was really good and she applauded. He went off the stage and sat next to her.  
"Well you are a new face. Who are you?" The man said.  
"Caroline and who are you?" She asked.  
"I am Marcel, but also known as the King of New Orleans." He said with a cocky voice.  
"The king? I've never heard of you though." Caroline said with confidence.  
"That's a pity. Why are you here anyway?" Marcel asked her.  
"Just visiting someone. Nothing special." Caroline looked away and she ordered one more drink.  
"Who might that be? I know everyone in town." Marcel got curious.  
"Klaus Mikealson." Caroline said a little bit unsure.  
"Niklaus Mikealson? Of course I know him. What honor it must be for him for getting a visit from such a beautiful lady." Marcel smiled.  
"From where do you know him? Thanks, but I should probably go before I empty the whole drinking stash of the bar." Caroline answered.  
"Well we had past. A long past." He said.  
"So are you a hybrid?" Caroline got curious.  
"No. I am just a normal vampire like you" He replied.  
"Well okay, I'll go now. Bye" Caroline said goodbye and she went out of the bar and bumped into someone outside the bar. It was Klaus. Caroline couldn't believe it. After one year she finally saw him again. He looked good, just like she remembered him.  
"What are you doing here?" Klaus was barely able to speak. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered and he was speechles. Why was she here? He was shocked, but he was so happy so see her.  
"I needed to see you" Caroline replied with that sparkle in her eyes that he had missed so much. They stared into eachothers eyes for a few moments. They always got lost in eachothers eyes.  
Klaus smiled of hapiness and added:"I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too. You have no idea how much. The past year was so strange. Tyler and I didn't work out so I ended our relationship." Caroline glanced at him.  
"Why did you two break up?" Klaus asked.  
"It wasn't working anymore. I wasn't able to stop thinking about you and your offer of taking me to New Orleans. If it's not too late I would love to take you up on your offer." Caroline said with concern what his answer would be.  
"I wasn't able to stop thinking about you either. Of course it's not too late. I told you I would wait for you, however long it takes remember?" A wide smile appeared on his face and he couldn't believe her words. She was finally ready.  
They both smiled at eachother and were happy. Happy to see eachother after a whole year.  
Caroline felt always guilty about the feelings she had about Klaus, but not today and not in the future. It's her life and she can make choices of her own. She is not the girly Caroline anymore, she is a women and Klaus always saw her as a women and not some typ of High School girl and that's what she loved about him. He saw the real Caroline. The strong independent women. "Are you going to stay in a hotel?" Klaus asked her and Caroline snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes I am." Caroline smiled at him. "Well a hotel could get expensive if you are planning on staying here. Why don't you just stay with me?" Klaus asked her nervously. Caroline wasn't sure if it's a good idea, but she was here for Klaus and she can't stay forever at a hotel. So she replied:"I would love that." Caroline gave him a warmhearted smile. "Great. So let's pick up you luggage shall we?" Klaus said happily.

**So this is my first fanfiction chapter ever. I hope you guys liked a even a little bit. I have never writtten before and I am still going to school. I know I probably have a tons of grammar mistakes because I am from Germany and English isn't my native language. Still I hope you can forgive me. Anyways, I am totally new to writing fanfiction, so I have no clue how it all works here. I am still trying to figure everything out and I would love to hear your reviews :)** **Feel free to tell me my language mistakes and if you liked the story :)**

**I will be continuing the story if you want to. I have a lot more ideas and I would love to write them :)**


End file.
